cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Exodus
Background Darth Exodus was A Sith lord who knew Kad Kelborn from his Childhood. After he , Kad and others where kidnapped by Darth Charr he was left behind and he escaped from the ship in a escape pod. He crashed on Nal Hutta and was found by Count Dooku and then took to Mustafar to be trained. He used the Alias Agent 77 while he led the anarchy legion. He left after the Battle Of Onderan and join the Sith squad 17 . He was given the title Darth Exodus and married A Sith Agent named Lorelei C'boath nephew to Jorus C'boath. They had a child named Terra And for a time Till was actually happy till Lorelei was murdered by A mysterious Mandalorian force user. Exodus Became more bitter and after Kad and Rain's supposed death he start to see Sith Squad 17 as a Shell of its former self. Start Of A Sith Lord Till saw Saber starting to awake. He opened his eyes and looks at the chains around his body then looked at him and Hes. Saber says "Till and Hes where are we?" Till replies "I heard one of the guards called The Pirates Ship "The Rib Cage" also I heard that we are at Nal Hutta" Hes also Speaks quickly "Also they have been taking kids back to the bridge. " Hes adds nerivously "None have return. " Just then the guard a new IG-92 unit painted red and ASP series with KO-8D paint down his leg droid enters then it points at Hes and speaks "That one the master wants." The guard unlocks Hes while the same time Hes is screaming" NOOOOOO!!!" Saber tries to bargain with the droid" Please take me instead !" The droid speaks "Do not fear you will be next." IG-92 gave the boy to KO .This time the guard waited at the door staring at the two prisoners. Saber whispered to Till " I got a plan you distract him. Till nods and then starts Crying out in pain. IG-92 demands "What's wrong with this Fleshling?" Saber replys " He is having a Allergic reaction to the rust on the chains!" IG walks up to Till And then Till jumps on it and raps his chains around his leg tripping him. Saber hops on IG's head and repeatly punches him in his head till the glow in his eyes stops. Saber gets up ands grabs the key hanging on IG's belt Just then the whole ship rocks from a laser blast. The Intercom yells a alert "INCOMING REPUBLIC SHIPS!!!!" Saber yells " This way Till!" They run down the halls for a while till they see a sign up ahead. Saber tells Till " The Escape Pod should be ri---." Down the hall The ASP Droid is standing over a body With a Devoran with a lightsaberr , and A Unknown Assassin droid. The ASP droid turns around and activates his Plasma thrower. Till gets a weird feeling as Saber Screams loudly Send the ASP across the room into the Wall Saber starts backing up as The other two start to walk toward them as the man on the ground starts to get up suddenly Everthing goes black for Till. NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! Till opened his eyes to find fire all around And Saber and the man early running through a door to a ship Outside. He looks around to see a Escape Pod and ran to it and escaped from the ship. He saw the repubic ship jump to hyperspace and then his Escape pod was caught in Nal Hutta's Gravity field. As he crashed a gas piped broke. He tried to open the Door to find it broke. Till sat back down into the pilot chair awaiting his death. Till thought Saber left me The Jedi left me I feel hate , I Hate Them , I HATE THEM. Till yelled in angry and the door blew Off it's hinges. Till walked out and and looked at the door in amazement. He walk into town and head for a cantina. He bought a small bantha burger and jawa juice with what he had left from his parents. After a few minutes a Weequay sat down next to him and levels a blaster at him. The Weequay speaks " Nice and easy boy your going to walk out the door with me and back to my ship." Till grits his teeth and then spits in his face. The Weequay growls " Stupid Boy!" He prepares to open fire when Till roars in angry and makes a claw with his fist. The Weequay starts gagging and then Till close his hand into a fist and theres a sick crack and the Weequay Slumps in his seat. Then three other humans start to get up and head over to him where a hum fills the air. The three turn around as they are all cut in half. A man walks past there bodyss with a crimson lightsaber. The man walks up to Till and before he can say anything "I dontt need any help Jedi." The man smiles and says " I am not Jedi Young one; At least not anymore. He continued " I saw you have a special gift I can help you control it. Till smiles at him sensing power and then speaks " I Accept Mister ? The man speaks " Tyrannous; I am going to be your master now please follow me." He lead Till to his ship and on the way Till thinking to himself how he was going to kill Saber. Sidious Mentor Maul Opress Leaving Sidious Training with Count Till ran through the course dodging traps and Droids. He ran down a path and when he was half way through it he stepped on a switch which activated a trap then a burst of flames appeared along the path. Till channeled his rage and unleashed like how Master Tyranous taught him. He raised his hand and sent a powerful push of power at the flames sending them out. He charged through them when a automatic blaster turret activated and took aim. Till felt it coming through the force and jumped out of the way. The Turret opened fire exploding the spot where he was standing at just a few seconds ago. He use the dark side to roll a Huge boulder near the turret to crush It. Till keeped running till he saw the exit where he got a burst of speed started running toward it when a electrostaff caught him in the abdomen send him back a few feet. Two Mangaguards advanced toward him spinning there staffs. Till got up winded but not down and recited the sith code . Till starts "Peace is lie there is only passion." Till continues "Through passion I gain strength." Till's anger starts to boil. He jumps out of the way of the first mangaguards attack . Till starts to shout "Through strength I gain power." His angry boils over to ignite his rage and he Force grabs the staff . Till yells " Through power I gain victory ". Till's Rage ignites into White hot fury. He stabs the staff right through the guards chest. Till snarls" THROUGH VICTORY MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN." Till roars and aims his rage right at the other guard. The droid starts grinding and then its entire face caves in and it explodes . Tyranous whos name is also Dooku walks up to till after he has left the course. Dooku speaks" I am most impressed with your abilites apprentice." Till bows and replies "learned it all from your teachings masters." Dooku says " Soon my young apprentice you will be sent on your own mission." Till still bowed he grins wondering what mission he will be assigned. Dooku speaks "Come we most return to the base on Mustafar. They headed into the shuttle and left for Mustafar." First Mission On Mustafar till was assigned his first mission to kill a Senator by the name of Waque Fon who had infomation on Tyranous . He flew to Alderaan a peaceful world that Fon was negation his planet to join the republic in return for infomstiinn about a threat to the republic. Till was armed with his lightsaber and his custom Verpine blaster. Till was no longer Till Hito he was Agent 77 a agent of the darkside . Agent 77 ran across rooftops till he saw the hotel sea tunnel ''which at the Senator was staying.He mount his Verpine shatter rifle and took aimed at the Senator's balcony. He shot at the edge of the balcony making enough noise to draw attention . A figure moved out on to the balcony and Agent 77 took the shot killing the figure. Then he saw it was not the Senator but one his bodyguards. 77 activated his Heat Vision goggles to see Fon and his two other bodyguards leaving the room and rushing down toward the garage. Agent 77 jumped off the roof top and entered the garage. Fon's speeder came around to find 77 blocking the exit. 77 grabbed his verpine and opened fire . The speeder didn't stop even as the Verpine projectile hits the window and it did not break the window only just crack it . 77 opened fire to more times till he had duck to avoid begin hit . While he was under the speeder he stuck a homing beacon on it. The speeder exited the garage and merged with the traffic. Agent 77 left the hotel and retrieved on his speeder and raced off toward the spaceport where he knew the Senator would be there. Fon behind his security team enterhis private shuttle. They entered the ship scan the compartment but it comes back positive.So the bodyguards go first . They entered with guns point while they entered. Guard Captain speaks "Clear..... ." Agent 77 dropped down and shot one of the guards with his verpine and activated his lightsaber and cutted the captain in half killing him. The Senator ran for the exit but stopped short by a powerful force . Agent 77 slowly pulls him to himself. 77 Speaks "Ello Senator Fan you been a Bad boy." Fon replys " What? " 77 answers "You betrayed my Master and then you going to tell the Jedi about his plans." Fon speaks "Who are you?!" 77 Proclams "Enemy To the Jedi and Death to you!" Mission To the Jedi Temple "Remember Padwan's let the blade become part of your arm." Plo Koon spoke these words as The group of Padwans blocked the stun bolts from the flying remotes that hovered in the air above them. The Remote rapidly fired as one of the Padwans Helot calculates where the remotes will next move. Helot speaks" The Remotes will next move there." Helot points as the Remotes move right where he said they would. Lan grunts " Allow me." He runs and then Jumps on Helot's back then jumps high into the Air. He slashes the remote in two then lands to the ground. Plo Koon speaks " Well done Padwans you should be proud of yourselves; You may return to your rooms." The Group bows and then walks out. Greffor speaks "Awesome Lan!" Deg says " Yeah I wish I could do that!" Lan accepts these praise as Helot and the New Student Ceron. Helot speaks " Don't mind them; They would know what to do with Lan talk about. Ceron only nods as they walk. They walk pass a Jedi Master and App Helot retires to his Living Quarters for the night. He is asleep in his bed when a alarm rings out. He gets up and runs out of his room. He Sees a group of Jedi Guards approaching. Helot speaks " Master Nocl Whats the Matt--. The Nocl interupts " Helot Durron you are under arrest for the Assassination Of Jedi Master Rever Sqe." Helot eyes widen in surprise and he blurts out " WHAT!?" Nocl slaps stun cuffs over Helots hands and escorts him to the private living Quarters of Rever Sqe. Jedi Master Cin Dralleg , and Master Plo Koon are performing a Investigation of Sqe's quarters. Nocl coughs announcing his presence. Dralleg turns around and glares at Helot. Plo speaks "Jedi Apprentince Helot Durron is this or is this Not your Daggar?" Plo Koon holds up the Daggar that was Helot's Mothers. Helots Eyes widen at the blade which was the only thing he owned. Helot fumbles out " I had left it in my drawer Master Koon; I swear I did--!" He gets interrupt of the sight of Master Sqe's body being carried out with a Knife Wound from where a knife had been thrust through his Heart. Master Dralleg Announces " Helot Durron you are Under Arrest for The Homicide Of Jedi Master Rever Sqe Guards take him away." Nocl grabs Helot and guides him out of the Quarters. As they are walking Helot wonders How he will clear his name and Who Murder Master Sqe. Then The guard on his left beings to moan. Nocl Speaks " What's the matter Vey?" Vey speaks " Everything's dizzy." Vey then falls on the Ground As Nocl brings his Saber Pike around. Nocl roars " What did you do to him !!!?" Helot Replies" I didn't do anythi-!" As he says this Nocl falls on the ground Knocked out. Helot gasps in surprise then Everthing goes black! 3 Hours later.... . Helot Opens his eyes to see He is no longer in the Jedi temple but in the streets of Corusant. Slowly he gets up to find His light saber and his mothers Daggar on his belt. He looks around to find Nocl and Vey in front of him bloody. He feels his hands are wet and when he looks down at them he sees they're covered in blood. Helot speaks " Oh No not again!" He looks at the ground to see a shadow casted over him. He turns around to almost get chop In half by a light saber. He dodges it and then force push the figure away. Helot demands " Who are you?" The figure Lifts his hood to reveal its Lan Phose. Helot growls " Lan you are the one who framed me !?" Lan looks surprised but says " Helot Durron you are under arrest for the murder of Three Jedi!" This time Helot looks surprised " So you aren't the one who framed me ?" Lan replies " Don't try to trick me and why would I frame you?" Helot speaks " I don't know but I'm innocent you got to believe me!" Lan replies again" Why should I ?" Helot turns to look at Nocl's body. He gets a idea. Helot turns around and says " Why would I bring the body's out here and just wait here for you to catch me?" Lan thinks it over then slowly brings his blade down. Lan speaks " Ok; How will We prove you innocent?" Helot thinks it over then notices a shadow figure watching them a few streets away. Helot gasps " Look!" The figure runs and Helot along with Lan run after him. The Figure runs into a warehouse as they go in right behind the figure. The lights flick off in on follow by the occasion Scuttle of Bugs. They slowly walk through the warehouse when the figure appears and activates a Lightsaber and lunges for Helot. Lan yells " WATCH OUT"! Lan push Helot out of the way but gets impaled by the blade. Helot watches in horror as Lan drops down to the ground dead. Helot growls " You'll pay for that!" The two duel for a few minutes till Helot grabs his knife and slash across the figures face cutting him along the eye. The figure moans in pain and then Helot force pushs him along the wall. The figure is caught on the wall and then yells "'ENOUGH!" The figure breaks Helots hold and then starts force choking Helot. The figure pulls back his hood to reveal that he is Ceron! Helot gasps " Ceron....Why.. Did..u..giv..int..the dark..ide" Ceron laughs "Why? Simple I Am not Ceron My name is Till Hito but you soon won't remember any of that!" Helot minds starts getting cloud and clouded till he blacks out; But before he does he says " Beware... the Darkside. The last thing he hears from Ceron is laughter and " Sweet Dreams". Till walks back to his Ship and contacts Dooku. He appears and Till speaks " Master I have retrieved the information on Mandalore and Killed Master Sqe". Dooku replies" Job well done apprentice now return to base." Till pilots his ship back to Mustafar wondering why Helot's last words to him where " Beware The Darkside". Helot awakes to hear sirens in the distance and he gets up and remembers fight the figure and Lan dying but Everthing else is a blurr. He runs out of the Warehouse and heads to the Spaceport. He sees a ship named the Yavin Destiny. A blue woman is loading box into her ship. He runs up the ramp and just as the woman is about to cry out in surprise he force mind tricks her to forget him. She heads to Tatioone where he gets a job in a cantina Named Mos Eisley Cantina. Mandalore The Resurrector "The Darkside is path to destruction; Beware it Youngling." Till ponders this as He meditates in his Quarters on Mustafar. His Comlink beeps as Dooku tries to contact him. Till answers and bows as Dooku appears in his Comlink. Till speaks " What is thy biding my Master?" Dooku answer" You are need On mandalore My young Apprentice." Dooku continues " A New ally named Spar has offered his Assistance if he helps us over through Mandalore; You will be given A group Of IG Assassin droids." Till nods and heads for his custom Porax-38 starfighter while the assassin droid are in a Agressor assault ship. They leave the base on Mustafar and set course for Mandalore . Till and his troops enter the Mandalore system and pilot toward the main planet named after the system. They landed at a camp in the middle of one of the many forest near by Keldable. A group of Mandalorians came out with their blast raised. Till exits as his Droids do the same;Till slowly place his light saber and Verpine Shatter Rifle on the ground. The Mandalorian speaks" Prepare to die for trespassing on Mandalorian Protectors Camo! Till speaks" We have come to discuss a treaty with Spar and Count Dooku. The Mandalorians lower there blaster at the sound of spar's name. Then all of the sudden a Mandalorian walks passed most of the crowd. Clearly this was the leader of them.The Man speaks" I am Spar and I do not know you or This Dooku. Till bowed and said"I speak for my master he wants a treaty with you". Sparr Replies"Again I say I don't know your Master Till speaks again" He is forming a group of different systems together to battle the Republic;He know that the mandalorians want revenge on the Jedi. Spar speaks "Duchess Satine Kryze leads the new Mandalorians and thus most of the Mandalorian. Till replies "My master knows this he doesntt want The New Mandalorians he wants Mandalore and His Protectors. Spar speaks "Mandalore does not lead us." Till Replies" He also knows this he sent me to make you Mandalore." Spar speaks" I cantt not kill my Mandalore." Till replies" Who ever says that you have to; Besides he has lead your people into ruins to Become Pacifist you are Mandalorians live up to your heritage as a proud warrior people!" Spar stares at Till for a while then finally says:"Fine then I will take your Masters offer. Spar shouts" All troops to your ships set course for Mandalore the Fake's camp!" Till hops in his ship and the Droids hop in theirs then they lift off as well . Spar and his troops take off in there gunships leading the way. The Mandalorians ships land and the droid ship lands too. They engaged Mandalore's troops while Till bombs the camp and then lands his ship and joins the Battle. He kills a few mandalorians by activating his lightsaber and then slashs all of them in there weak points in there armors. Spar leads the mandalorians and the droids cut there way through the camp till they meet back up with Till. Till speaks "Mandalore's in there with three mandalorians in protecting him."Spar replies" Remember I cannot kill Mandalore no matter how much I dislike him. Meanwhile Mandalore aims his blaster at the entrance of his tent. However he didn't noticed Till jumping above there tent. Till busts into there tent and then force picks the Mandalorians up in the air. He activates his lightsaber kill Mandalore's body guards and then he force pushs Mandalore out into the open. Mandalore looks up to find Spar standing over him. Mandalore speaks" Sparr you ''Di'kut!" ''Mandalore yells "You betrayed your Mandalore!" Spar replies Calmly" No sir this ''Dar'jetti did." Mandalore turned to see Tillwalking toward him . Mandalore gets up and raise his blaster to fire at Till. Till in turn raises his Verpine shatter rifle and fires hitting Mandalore's blaster out of his hand. Mandalore steps back a few steps and but Till closes the gap between them. Till proceeds to stabbing Mandalore through the chest killing him. Till bends down and removes Mandalore the Fake's helemet and then he hands it to Spar. Spar holds the helemet for a few seconds and then removes his helemet and places Mandalores helemet on his head. Spar: A new mandalore has arisen I am Mandalore The Resurrector! Spar's troops yelled: ALL HAIL MANDALORE ! Till smiles and joins the troops in saying "All hail Mandalore. "Spar Summons One his men and then says" Fenn summon the clans tell them a new mandalore has arisen." Spar speaks to Till" Contact your Master I have accept his offer." Till bows and walks into the Aggressor and contacts Dooku. Till bows as his master image comes in to view from Geonsis. Tyrranous gets straight to the point"Report." Till speaks" Spar has accepted. Tyrranous replies" Well done Young apprentice." Tyrranous continues" The Banking Clan , The Trade Federation , and The techno union have accepted my offer." Tyrannous speaks" We now have the most powerful droid army ever also My Master's plan has gone into motion but a jedi knight by the name of obi-wan kenobi has been caught I have talked to him and he refused by offer. Till replies" The fool."Tyrannous speaks "Finish your mission by helping Mandalore get more members to his cause then come to geonsis I sense the jedi are coming to rescue Obi-Wan." Regroup Till ends his transmission and meets up with Mandalore. Till says "My master told me to stay and help recruit memeber to your causes." Spar replies" You are most welcome to stay my friend but we are going to meeting of the clans now." Spar ,Fenn Shysa, and other Mandalorian get in a speeder along with Till." 77 orders his droids to get in there ship and then he activates his Ship the Red Shadow. He puts it on autopilot to meet a Few Klicks from Keldable City. The Speeder took off toward Keldable where they touched down. They got out of the speeder and walked in to a small Cantina where the clans have gather. Spar walked into the main area where a group of Mandalorians sat. Spar lead Till and the others up to the front of the assembled Mandalorians. Spar announces I am your new Mandalore so i demand you follow me to create a new mandalorian legion , The Mandalorians Protectors! The whole room fell into silence. Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla spoke up" Are you going to over throw the Duchess Satine who has Converted are brothers and sisters into pacifists?" Spar answers" No I will not kill fellow Mando'ade; Instead I have decide to join Count Dooku and His Confederacy! The whole chamber exploded into shouts of argeement and outrage! Bel drak leader of clan drak yelled "We should be only loyal to Mandalore not Dooku and his rebellion against the republic; What if it fails the jedi will exterminate us like the true mandalorians! Spar counters " I believe he will prevail." Pre Vizsla argues" We should reassemble Death watch in my Grandfather Tor vizsla's image!" Bo katan kryse of clan kryse Agrees with Vizsla and many others did to. Then Claymore Vizsla cousin of Pre Vizsla who had come with him to the gathering also says" I agree with Mandalore we should join the Mandalorian protectors." Derick Vizsla brother of Claymore yells " You betray your clan Ner'vod! He activates his Darksaber and charges at Clay who activates his darksaber and they battle till Clay bests him. Derick growls "Go You Di'kut. Claymore walks toward Spar and pledges his loyalty to Spar and took a number of mandalorians with him. They left the meeting with a new army of mandalorians working for the CIS. Till left Spar and his protectors and contacted count dooku. Dooku appeared and said" Is it done?" Till speaks" Yes my Master. Dooku replies "Good then head for Nal hutta." Till growls after a few seconds "Why most I go to that wretched planet Master?" Dooku replies "Because there have been reported sights of a Rogue droid set course and You are my Apprentice and You will do as your told Or Else. Dooku turns his hand into a claw and start force choking Till. Till Gags out" For...Give...Me...Mas..ter.." Dooku lets Till drop and then hangs up. Return to Nal Hutta Till disconnected and was angry to go to that planet where he was betrayed by Saber and Master Forrest. He set course for it anyway though. He and his droids landed in The Town Swamps Jewel. They questioned the locals to find that a Rodian by the name of Geez had a droid and forced it to go and steal money along with many other things for Geez. After weeks of stealing stuff for Geez the droid was finally able to break free from Geez and mortal wounded him. Geez was put into prison as of the droidescaped off world. Till angered that he could not capture the droid then set out for Geez's prison. Till entered the prison and headed for Geez's cell. Till entered his ceil questioned Geez. Till said "Where did you get the droid body?" Geez answered fearing for his life after Till had killed the guards " I found it in ship a ship That crashed about five years ago in the swamp; You can't miss it. Till smiled then Said" Thank you For this you will be given a quick Death. Till cuts Geez him half and left to swamp. He soon saw for a crashed ship in the swamp. He entered and found the body of IG-92. Till remembering it from his childhood brought it in his ship and repaired it then activated it. IG-92 awoke to see Till. 92 Speaks" Who Am I?" Till replies" You are IG-92 and I am Till Hito and you are my....Personal Bodyguard." 92 Process this infomationn then says"Very Well Master Hito."Till speaks "Come we must head to Geonsis." End Of Mandalore The Resurrector Clone Wars 22 BBY-19 BBY Battle Of Geonsis Till Hito and IG-92 battled in the training hall on Geonsis. Till thought he was about to defeat the droid by jumping over it and defeat him by blasting IG-92's Staff away but as he prepare to force push it away IG turn completely backwards and stabbed Till in the gut with his staff briefly stunning Till. IG place the tip of his staff at Till's Throat and Till said "I Yield." IG helps Till up and suddenly the two of them hear clapping. Count Dooku with a Hologram of Darth Sidious with him. Dooku congratulates both of them for a excellent show.The Sidious tells them to head for a outpost on the far reachs of the city and wait for the Jedi to arrive. Till and IG both bow and then head out in two Geonsisian Speedors to the Outpost. They wait a Few hours and IG complains by saying they wanted them out of the battle. Till tells him patience then he feels a familiarly presence. He tells IG to hide as he prepares to attack Saber. Fight On Till reveal his self to Saber who was waiting with what appear to be the Soldiers that Dooku told him about. Saber who doesn't recognize him says" Sith you are under arrest in the name of the republic!" Till sneers" I see your as hard headed as ever." Saber looks puzzled and then speaks"Do I know you?" Till feels his anger rise sky high as he announces"You left me for dead and now I will have my revenge. Saber gasped" Till!? " He slowly starts remembering him from the last time he saw him on the ribcage between them a fire wall! Saber took a step back as Till activated his lightsaber and twirled it preparing for battle. Till waits for the right moment to attack. Saber still dazed he steps back but the soldiers prepare to fire. IG-92 drops down from the ceiling and starts dispatching the soldiers. Saber gets out of daze and activates his blade and charges at Till. Saber enters a duel with Till only to get his lightsaber throw away and then Till raises his blade to Saber's throat. Till unaware that a republic gunship is approaching and fast. He feels the rockets coming and he try's to jump out of the way but gets blasted away and he notices IG-92 caught underneath rumble. Till gets up to see Forest walking toward him as the gunship takes off. Forest activates his blade while Till gets up and does the same. They enter a fierce duel to the death. Forest goes high as Till barely blocks it. Till trys to Force Push Forest away but Forest simply blocks it and Force pushs Till into the wall.Till notices his Lightsaber was cut into. Till looks up to see Forest raising his blade. Till glances to the side to sees a group of droidekas entering the chamber and taking aim at Forest. His hope soon falls as Saber uses the Force to make a tons of rocks fall between the droids and Forest. Till prepares to meet his end when IG gets up and prepares to Stab Forrest.Forest says "I regret I couldn't save you and I am sorry it had to come to this." Forest is about to kill Till when IG-92 electrocutes Forest making him fall to the ground! Till recalls part of his Saber and then stabs Forrest through the stomach. He hears Saber scream"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Saber charges and Till raises his hand and shoots force lighting at Saber bringing him down. The droidikas break through the rumble to join up with Till and 92. Saber looks up to see Till waiting with his crimson double blade above them. Till speaks" Prepare to join your master saber droidikas open fire!" Just then a Captain and his gunship flies up and opens fire on the Droidikas destroying them and the wall close by. Till unleashs a storm of Force lighting at the gunship destroying it but the Captain jumps down and blasts the remaining droidika. Till notices that IG-92 starts moving toward the Captain.Till briefly forgets Saber and watches as IG-92 twirls his staff around and trys to stab The Captain.Then Till is surprised by The Captain who grabs Forrest's lightsaber and blocks 92's attack.92 surpised by the Clones moves with a lightsaber 92 starts to back up only to have his staff cut into and his hand along with it by Captain. Till is angered by his only friend getting hurt he yells" You'll die for that." Till grabs his Verpine and raises it toward Captain. He fired but it only to blast The Captain's Rifle away.The Captain raises Forest's blade which Till just force pulled it away. Till raises his Verpine to kill the Captain. Captain prepares for his death when he see Saber arise and Force grab his blade.Till pulls the trigger right when Saber cuts the Verp in half. The verpine shatter rifle explodes in Till's hands. Till turns right when Saber raises his blade to attack Till. Till barely raises his own blade when Saber Starts attack fast and unmerciful.The two enter a duel while the Captain and 92 begin battling Till can't keep up with Saber and gets his lightsaber cut in half by Saber. Till gets up and grabs Forest's blade and activates it and prepares to battle Saber.Saber wishing to end the battle looks to see Cap who grabs his DC-17 pistol upgraded with a silencer shoots 92 in one of his eyes blasting it. Saber turns around just in time to see Till running toward him with his master's blade. Till puzzled at the Calm look on Saber's face fails to deflect he blasts he force blast. Till nods to IG who understands his plan and the two of them jump out the hole which the gunship made. Till and 92 land on the ground to see Saber and The Captain looking down at them preparing to fire at them.Till growls and unleashs his rage . He use the dark side to make the roof collsape on Saber and The Captain. Till Grins and then he along with 92 run aways till they see two republic clone troopers on BARC speedors racing toward them. They open fire only for the bolts to be blocked by Till's Crimson Lightsaber. Till throws his blade at one of the speedor's while he Force chokes the other clone. After both speedors have lost both of there riders Till and 92 take off for one of the trade federations Control ships. Till sense the trap while they where 5 klicks away . Till called in a air strike and a Hailfire droid.Till and 92 enter the canyon while the Commando squad Red who was the Bait while Cloud squad would airstrike Till and C4 planted bombs around the path to blow up and titan would provide cover fire . Till rode into the canyon aware of what they had plan. Red opened fired but Till deflected the bolts back at the squad kill one of there members.Cloud prepare to fire when the Hail fire pulled up by the ravine and blasted rockets at the cloud squad kill the leader and other member. The airstrike came in killed another member of cloud squad and knocking out the last member and bomb titan squad while Till electrocuted the two remaining members . Till then force grabbed two members of C4 and threw the in path exploding the bombs . The hail fire opened kill another member of C4. Till and 92 headed off for the trade federation. They flew through a republic camp bombarding the trade feds ships. Till kill a few troop then heard a loud sound. Till looked up to see one of the trade ships engines explode and the ship come crashing down creating a huge sand storm engulfing both the battle droids and Clone along with Till used the force to guide him while 92 uses his night vision for himself and they hit the Turbo boost on the speedors taking them high above the sand cloud and right into the docking bay of one the trade federations. The ship lift up when Till entered the bridge. Till announces "Who's is in charge?" A Human in a commander uniform start to approach Till and start to say"I am Commander--AWWW!" Till slashed his lightsaber across his chest killing him . Till: I'm in charge now and I am Agent 77 of CIS intel now with that done set course for Mustafar.... . Espionage: Live By The Blade Or Spy Attack On Zanbar After the mission to Dromund Kaas Till was Order to take his new legion of anarchy to Zanbar. After a few weeks a Republic fleet arrived. His new Command Dreadnaught named The Dread knight. Soon IG-92 walked up toward Him and said" Sir , Saber Shan is leading the Assault." Till nod already knowing his old nemesis was here leading the charge againest his forces and he was prepared.He head for his ship the Red Shadow and head out to find two ships about destroy the bridge. He shot the engines of it and it skinned out toward the planet Zanbar. Then Till notices IG-92'S ship The Firestorm a Aggressor starfighter flew up from the Dread Knight and Blasts Two of the Gunships Leaving only one gunship and The Griffen , The Onslaught . The Onslaught gets hit by The shadow , and The Gunship gets hit by The Dread Knight and The Griffens main engine explodes also from A direct hit from The Aggressor. The Gunship Explodes Force The Aggressor and The Chain to break off but The Griffen and The Onslaught crashes down on Zanbar. Till sends Colonel Xeye Rax. To the planet to track Saber and the other clones. Occasionally he would get a call from Rac telling he captured them but Till knew they where already escaping. Finally after a few hours he finally pinned them down and had Saber and a Street Urchin.He order the capture of Saber and then execution of The Urchin. Till and IG take the Firestorm down to the planet and saw the situation. He bombed a house nearby causing Saber, Some Street boy, and a few clones scattered as It explode.Till captured The Urchin realizing Saber's plan. They left in the firestorm heading to the dread knight which was heading for Mustafar. Till contacts Dooku and Dooku tells Till that the rest of his legion has been sent to Mustafar. Till also tells that Claymore Vizsla was on his way to help interrogate This Street Urchin. Till also plans a Trap for Saber who is on his way. Defeat On Mustafar Quest To Korriban Victory Over Saber Betrayal By Droids Darth Obsidian Training On Zoist And Learning Of Ancestors Duel Against Jedi Masters Persuading The Captain Commando: Who Do You Trust Sith Lords: Thieves and Assassins invasion Of Mandalore Defeat At Onderan And a New Chance The Turning Of Saber Relationships Kad Kelborn IG-92 Lorelei C'Boath Terra Hito Darth Obsidian Derek "Cipher" Kelborn TerrorKnight Ion Kelborn Darth Rain Lord Overdrive Appearances * Star Wars The Clone Wars (Fanon Cameo) * Kad Of The Clones Wars * Commandos: Front Lines * Commandos: Who Do you Trust * Sith Lords:Thieves And Assassins * Rise Of The Grey Knights * Fall Of The Grey knights * Tells Of Kad Kelborn Part II * Tells Of Kad Kelborn Part III * Destiny Of The Prototype * Commandos: New Missions (Brief Appearance) * Ultimate Weapon (Cameo) * Search For Warren Lightbendor (Mentioned)(Brief Appearance) * Second Grey Knight War (Returns) * New Dawn (Mentioned) * Darkness Comes * Energy * Necromancer (Mentioned) * Extinction (Final Appearance In TGK) * Nine Knights: Heart brake * The Grey Knights Final battle * Sith Tells * Exile * Hope: New Era (Mentioned) * Till Hito: Darth Exodus , Agent 77 , Dark Lord Of The Sith , Father , Grandfather Category:Sith Squad 17 Category:Separatist Category:Sith Category:The Empire Of Darkness Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Sith Lord Category:Spy Category:The Anarchy Legion Category:Imperial Category:Sith Emperor Category:Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Category:Empire Category:Male Characters